Trust Me
by fanfic is coming
Summary: With Glory in Sunnydale, the decision is made by Angel and the watchers council that Faith is needed to help Buffy. All Faith wants is to be forgiven and trusted but will the scoobies be able to do that? Will Buffy accept Faith or will she seek revenge? Rated M for mature themes.
1. Out of the Darkness

**AN: So this story is set in season five. There will be differences because Faith will be there and I am not doing all the episodes as i feel that would be too hard to do with the story I have in mind but I will be following the basic plot. Please note that this chapter will be dark and it will have a few things some people might find upsetting or offensive. I am sorry if i offend anyone with some issues in this chapter but I feel that these issues that Faith witnesses or goes through in prison is important for her character development.**

Chapter one: Out of the darkness.

Being in prison gave me a lot of time to think about what I have done. I think about the people I murdered, the people i've hurt, but most of all, I think about Buffy. She was the person I loathed and admired the most. I hated how she got all the credit for everything we done and I hated her because she had her little scoobie gang, a place I never truly felt welcome because Willow disapproved of me spending time with Buffy, Xander felt used when I slept with him, which I now realize was wrong. Yet I couldn't ignore how amazing Buffy was. Her fighting technique was almost flawless and she had went through so much shit and I admired her for it. I hated how everyone gave her so much shit when she ran away. She just killed her fucking boyfriend! That would be hard on anyone. Not to mention that Joyce had just found out about her being a slayer. People need to understand that although she is the slayer, she is only human. She needs a break every once in a while.

I am only human too. What I done was wrong and I hope that I can be forgiven, but by the time I get out of prison everyone will have forgot about me. I don't get too many visits here. Angel checks up on me sometimes but he doesn't like being here. I can tell by the look in his eyes. I may not be good at lying, but I know how to read people, no matter how hard they try to hide their true nature.

Prison hasn't been easy. The food sucks, the people suck and the guards are cruel. The guards took my cellmate away one day. Said she was put in solitary confinement for getting into a fight. She came back a week later all beaten and bruised. She wouldn't tell me what they did to her, but I wish she did. Maybe I could have stopped her from starving herself. Her name was Amy. When she died I felt the pain that Buffy and her friends had felt. I felt the pain of the people I killed and their friends and families. That moment was the beginning of a new me.

'You have a visitor.' The guard said to me when he opened my cell door. It was the day Angel checked up on me. Maybe if I tell him about Amy he will no longer see me as a heartless bitch. He pretends to care but his visits are becoming fewer. Is he forgetting about me already?

'Hey Angel. It's been a while since you visited.'

'I've been busy in L.A. There has been a lot of demonic activity.'

He always says that when I hint at him forgetting to visit me.

'How is Buffy?' I said trying to lighten the mood.

'That's what I came here to talk to you about.' He said. I could tell how uncomfortable he was.

'Yeah, what's up with her?'

'There is a Goddess in Sunnydale. Goes by the name of Glory. She seems to be making people go crazy and she is searching for something called "the key". It can be anything and… I can't believe i'm saying this… Buffy needs your help to find and protect the key. Otherwise the world will end when she uses it to open all hell dimensions to cross into hers.' Angel said.

Buffy needs my help? Somehow, I doubt this.

'Does Buffy know you are here asking for my help?'

'No, But Spike does. He is on good terms with Buffy and the scoobies so I talked it over with him and he says that you can stay with him in his crypt while he convinces Buffy that she needs your help.'

This plan has major flaws.

'Angel, you do know I am in prison? Besides, when I do get out B will have kicked this goddesses ass. Even if I do break out, do you think Buffy will believe I have changed? I know I have crawled my way out of my pit of darkness but she will never believe it.' I said. I was on the verge of crying but there is no way i am going to cry. Not in front of him.

'Well she is going to have to accept it because the watchers council are taking you to Sunnydale when I leave. Tell them you are going to stay in a motel. Go to the motel you were at before and wait there for Spike to bring you to his crypt.'

Before I got a chance to say anything the watchers council had took me and i was on my way to Sunnydale.


	2. New beginnings

**AN: I intend to do updates every saturday with this fanfic as I have some good ideas for it but I am really busy with school so sometimes I wont be able to update. I need some ideas for this so if you have anything you would like me to put in you can tell me and I will credit you if I decide to use it.**

Chapter 2: New beginnings

We got to Sunnydale much earlier than expected. I decided to rent out a room so there would be less chance of being seen by one of the scoobies and that so I wouldn't have to stand around for a few hours waiting on Spike.

I turned on the TV and decided to watch the news to see what i've missed while I was in prison. Nothing was going on, except for a high rise in mental patients and a few missing people. Nothing that I didn't already know.

I paced the room while I thought about how being back in Sunnydale is going to work. I know I wont be allowed to slay until Buffy knows I'm here, but when will we tell her? I can't just knock on her door and say 'Hey B, I'm back.' She would probably try to kill me. How are we gonna tell her. Will I have to do it alone? Or will Spike help me break the news? Will she be alone or will the scoobies be with her? All I can hope for at this stage is not to be killed by Buffy. I know they won't accept me at first, that will take time. I want them to trust me with time but that may never happen.

I look out the window and I see Spike. I leave my room and that is when I realize I don't have any belongings. No slaying tools, no money and I don't even have a change of clothes. I don't think the prison clothes would be a good look for telling Buffy that I am here to help her with the Glory thing.

'We need to get to my crypt soon. Buffy usually patrols around that area.' He said.

'We could take the sewers. That way there will be less chance of B or any of her friends seeing me ahead of schedule. Anyway, I was wondering if I could get some new clothes. The orange jumpsuit look just doesn't work for me.'

'We will talk about that when we get to the crypt.' He said, obviously wanting to get there as soon as possible.

The walk to his crypt was quiet and uneventful. I was daydreaming but also trying to stay alert incase I had to do some unexpected slaying. I began to think about how we were going to tell Buffy. She would get the vibes I get when I am getting closer to her but she would probably ignore them or say it's something to do with increased demonic activity. I was already starting to feel the vibes getting stronger so Buffy must be really close.

Buffy being close to me is a big risk. Even if she does think the slayer vibes are from a demon, she could follow them and find me. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I have to if we fight but when I fight with her it consumes me. It feels like I have finally found a perfect match for fighting. It is very unpredictable, which is something I don't get in a normal fight against a demon or a vamp.

We got to Spike's crypt and I was pleased to see that it wasn't as dirty and smelly as I thought it would be. It was very dark so Spike had lit some candles to light the place up.

'You will be sleeping in my bedroom on a mattress on the floor. Once we tell Buffy that you are here you can find your own place to crash.'

'How are we going to tell B i'm here? It's not like we can go to her house and say "surprise! the other slayer is here!" I think she would kill us both.' I said while trying to hold back how worried I was.

'I was thinking you could show up when she is fighting with Glory or some other big bad and help her. Then give her this. Angel said she would understand.'

Spike handed me a piece of paper that said something in another language. Obviously it was in a language that isn't used much around here so no one else would know what it means. Or maybe it was something Angel and Buffy made up.

I decided to go to bed. I would need the sleep to help me cope with the anxiety I am feeling about this plan.

_I woke up in a park. I was having a picnic with the mayor. _

'_I am dreaming' I said _

_I have been dreaming this since the night I came out of my coma. I am having a picnic with the mayor, B starts chasing me, we fall into a grave and then it gets weird. When I woke up from the coma, I had killed Buffy but ever since it's been her who kills me. I always run but tonight I won't._

_Buffy starts walking towards me. I know how to stop her now._

'_B, if you kill me you are no better than me. I am a killer and God knows I have suffered because of it. Every night this same dream happens. I run, I die. It doesn't have to be that way. If you kill me you will become me. I wouldn't wish anyone to go through what i'm feeling right now. Every day I feel the crushing guilt of what i've done and I can't bear it. I am sorry.'_

I woke up crying. I guess Spike must have went out, which is a good thing. I hate crying and it is worse when people see you. It is still dark out but know it will get light outside soon so Spike will be not be gone for much longer. I hope he comes back with some of my old clothes.

**Buffy P.O.V.**

I woke up with a scream and Mom came rushing into my room.

'Buffy are you ok?'

'Yeah. It was just a dream. I'm gonna call Giles about it. I think it is slayer related.'

'It's four am. Can't it wait a few hours?'

'No. I think it is something important.'

I left my room and went downstairs to call Giles.

'Whatever it is i am sure it can wait until morning.' Giles said when he picked up the phone.

'Hey Giles. It's Buffy.'

'Is everything alright?' He said sounding worried.

'Umm… I'm not sure. I just had a dream about Faith. I was walking towards her with the knife I stabbed her with. She started saying that she has this dream every night where she runs and I kill her. Then she started talking about how I don't need to kill her and if I do I would become her. She started talking about the guilt she was feeling and how she didn't want anyone else to feel like that and then she said she was sorry. I woke up after that.'

'Are you sure this was anything bigger than a nightmare?'

'I think it was one of my prophetic dreams.'

'We need to find Faith.'

**AN: Sorry I put a bit of Buffy's point of view in. I wasn't planning on doing that but it was the only way I could make it clear that Faith and Buffy had the same dream. If you liked it let me know.**


End file.
